The present disclosure relates to a folding chair, and in particular, a folding chair that anchors to an angled surface while providing a horizontal seat position for the user.
Many parks, common areas and outdoor entertainment venues have ground seating areas that cover hills or inclines. Typically these seating areas do not employ any fixed seats or chairs. Instead, the user sits directly on the seating areas. To eliminate direct contact between the ground of the seating area and the user's bottom, the user typically positions a blanket or folding chair on the ground for sitting purposes. The blanket and folding chair, however, lie on the seating area at the same angle of the ground of the seating area. Therefore, due to the angled ground surface, the user sits at the angle resulting in uncomfortable viewing by the user.
Although current folding chairs have adjustable back rests and adjustable arm rests, the legs of these chairs extend to contact the ground, wherein this configuration positions the seat of the chair at the angle of the ground sitting area. As such, the adjustable back rest and adjustable arm rest do not horizontally position the user with respect to the angled ground.
Other folding chairs employ collapsible fabric as the seat area. This collapsible fabric conforms to the user's bottom when the user sits within the fabric. Due to the leg configurations of these chairs, the user still sits at the angle of the ground sitting area. Furthermore, due to the angled ground, current folding chairs slip on the angled surface since the legs do not anchor to the ground surface.